Agricultural machines, such as self-propelled agricultural sprayers, may provide conventional two-wheel steering or four-wheel steering options. In a conventional two-wheel steering configuration, a machine may be steered left or right via two or more wheels in the front, while two or more wheels in the rear of the machine are held in a substantially strait direction with respect to the machine. In a four-wheel steering configuration, the machine may be steered left or right via wheels in the front and rear both turning. For example, to turn left, wheels in the front may turn left while wheels in the rear turn right, and to turn right, wheels in the front may turn right while wheels in the rear turn left.
Four-wheel steering provides distinct advantages over conventional two-wheel steering. For example, four-wheel steering generally improves steering response and decreases turning radius. Consequently, it is preferable for agricultural machines to implement four-wheel steering to perform tight turns between crop rows. However, in longer straightaway paths, four-wheel steering is unnecessary and sometimes results in distracting wobbling and/or vibrations of the machine, thereby requiring an operator to continuously monitor and correct steering. As a result, operators oftentimes disable four-wheel steering in straightaway paths while enabling four-wheel steering during turns.